


There's Hope In Your Blood

by SincerelySalty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kasuzaya, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Izaya Orihara was an outcast vampire, convinced that he didn’t need anyone else.Kasuka Heiwajima was an actor, convinced that nobody would ever love him as he was.They were both convinced that it would be like that forever… and they were both wrong.





	There's Hope In Your Blood

_**[Izaya’s P.O.V.]** _

 

You might think vampires are just bloodsucking monsters with dark souls. You might think they’re merciless and only see humans as food. Well, depending on which ones you talk to, they may say you’re right. My name is Izaya Orihara, an exiled vampire, here to tell you that the authorities are indeed merciless. I’ve experienced their cruelty firsthand. But do I care? Looking back, I was pretty terrified of what would happen if I disobeyed. The room they took me to was a space like no other and they damage they inflicted would be enough to carve horrifying memories into any other vampire or human brain. I will say that I will never forget the consequences, but I won’t say they terrorize my dreams like they thought it would.

 

The things they tried only got worse and worse, because I refused to budge. I refused to scream. I refused to elicit any reaction that would satisfy their twisted minds, for my mind had become just as twisted. Eventually, they’d given up on trying to punish me and sent me out of  _ Tokyo’s Vampire Protection Society.  _ My wandering brought me to the city of Ikebukuro, where I decided to settle for a while. This city was amusing enough, seeing how every other area was as boring as watching paint dry. After leaving trails of blood in my travels, I had resigned to a lowered life of info broking in Ikebukuro. While others relied on my information to get by, I relied on nobody to get me where I needed to be.... Even if it meant no blood.  It’s been months since I tasted a single drop of the crimson liquid rushing through a human’s veins and it was quite unsettling. Nevertheless, I sat up in my office and observed the world beneath me from a large window. 

 

Spinning around in my office chair, I let out a laughter of grand insanity. Reminiscing all of the small details that brought me to where I was today made me hysteric for some reason. It was the only thing that truly enabled me to laugh. Honestly, had I still been in my younger years, I’d be mortified my the person I’ve become. But I’ve matured in various ways and by now, I don’t see any issues with how I’m living. I don’t  _ need  _ anyone else. Hoping for a different lifestyle was futile. In fact,  _ hope  _ itself was lost to me; it was too far gone. I would just continue on the path I’ve been taking this far and have no regrets. It’s already been decided. I’ve been dealt all of my cards now and I’ve already planned ahead on how their going to be played. It was all too easy. So much that, I only wondered how long I could stay this calm. I needed  _ some  _ form of entertainment and I was getting the bare minimum…

 

* * *

 

 

Not that I cared much for television, there was one in my office anyway. I pressed the power button on the remote to turn the technology on, flipping through the channels idly. I stopped on the news channel for a while to see today’s weather, reports of an escaped criminal, and an interview with the widely-known actor  _ Yuhei Hanejima.  _ I intently watched the screen, full duration of the interview. For some reason, I enjoyed  _ Yuhei’s  _ presence on any screen. His acting skills were great, sure. But what I took interest in was who  _ he  _ was, not how he portrayed the characters. Behind the scenes, he seemed as though he didn’t care for much. He liked to keep things simple and stay distant from other people whenever possible.

 

I wouldn’t say the look in his eyes was cold or lifeless, more so…  _ unentertained _ . He did all the entertaining. But at the end of the day, he has no amusement left to gather for himself. It was a feeling I could somewhat relate to. However, this didn’t mean I felt any connection. After all, I don’t need to share anything with others… including minor details such as  _ ‘feelings’.  _

  
All of the interview questions were boring, so I eventually tuned them out to examine the actor’s expressions and movements. The more you can read about a person without speaking, the easier it is to get info on them. Not that I’d really need details to sell about  _ Yuhei Hanejima.  _ When the interview finally ended, I turned off the television and yawned. It was just gonna be one of those days, huh? I stood up and stretched, walking over to the couch and flopped onto it. I was now bored enough to achieve the status of sleeping, only to drift off to a place where I was reminded that  _ they show no mercy. _


End file.
